


Nothing, really

by kofein



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-09 21:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19484065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kofein/pseuds/kofein
Summary: You had no idea why someone like Derek Hale, a senior and one of the popular jocks but also kinda shady, would like someone like you, an ordinery girl, with a moderately popular friend group, possibly a little extra weight, and literally no redeeming qualities except for your 4.2 GPA.Slightly altered timeline - Derek is in high school with the rest of the characters, just a few years older.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N
> 
> This is my first time posting any of my writing, please go easy on me. Lots of love, K

Derek never really showed emotions in front of people, but once he would actually fall in love with someone, it would be quote obvious. That was the case with this girl, a sophomore, just two years younger than him, and as it happened to be, that girl was no other than yourself. You had no idea why someone like Derek Hale, a senior and one of the popular jocks but also kinda shady, would like someone like you, an ordinery girl, with a moderately popular friend group, possibly a little extra weight, and literally no redeeming qualities except for your 4.2 GPA. But as it happens, you, alongside with half of the other girls from school, were madly in love with the tall, muscular guy with a perfect jawline, glorious black hair, piercing eyes, ama- you stopped yourself before even finishing the thought, shaking your head while remembering that someone like him would never even notice someone like you. But as stated previously, once Derek had eyes on someone, everyone would know it. Everyone would notice. Everyone but you, apparently.

  


The subtle things, such as constantly seeing him in the hallway, or his sudden obsession with your favorite coffee shop, or his friends nudging you a little with smug expressions every time you crossed ways, made you feel uncomfortable. Inferior. They were the bad boys of the Beacon Hills High, and you couldn’t help but overthink it – were they planning a prank on you? Were you their newest target? Those thoughts induced such severe anxiety and uncomfort in you, that one day, you decided to confront him. That is, if you, once again, „accidentally“ stumbled upon him in your coffee shop.

  
Your POV  


Now, your plan pretty much seemed like social suicide, and the embarrassment was inevitable, but you did find it kinda exciting. The past few months you had barely even talked to your friends, let alone to a Derek Hale esque person. And besides, you didn’t really care if you commited social suicide, or, come to think, any suicide. You laughed at yourself at that thought, walking alone towards the coffee shop. When you entered, the said boy was already sitting alone at the table in the far left corner, with several empty espresso cups carefully arranged across the table, forming a perfect circle. You walked up to the barista, who gave you a bright smile. „The usual?“, he asked. You nodded, but before he even turned you changed your mind. „Make it two. Two black americanos, no sugar.“ He looked at you questioning your unusual decision, but you just glanced at Derek’s direction and he simply sighed and nodded. The small talk you two had as he was preparing the beverages was a bit awkward, which was super uncommon as you two had become friends over the years since you had been coming to the same coffee shop ever since you started drinking coffee. And before that, for tea with your parents. „That’s Derek Hale.“, he finally whispered, in a protective older brother kind of voice. „The guy’s shady. I wouldn’t recommend you hanging out with him. His entire family is, well, shady.“ You put on a smirk and reassured him, telling him you were just running some errands, (which you later realized sounded like you were buying drugs or something) and that he had nothing to worry about.

You walked towards Derek table, and even though you were checking your reflection in the mirror on the wall, you couldn’t help but feel his gaze fixated on you. You took a deep breath, put on the sternest (is that even a word, you wondered) expression you could make, and took a seat at his table, right across him. Your heart was pounding like crazy and your hands were probably trembling but you kept them under the table, to make sure you didn’t look as nervous as you really were. You looked at him unapologetically, and his expression was something between startled and satisfied. „So,“ you sighed, rubbing your hands off your jeans hoping the sweat would go away, „Hale. Are you stalking me?“ The sentence you had just said sounded like some cliche white girl protagonist’s line from a cheesy chick flick movie, and you mentally cringed at that, feeling as if your brain has decided to take a vacation. „Stalking?“ he let out a laugh. „Yeah, if you wish to call it that.“ Your eyebrows furrowed, one of them slightly raised as you stared at the perfectly defined jawline of his. „What do you want?“ Another deep breath, you needed to seem calm, even though your insides were literally on the verge of leaving your body. Derek’s smirked for a split second, but his expression immediately turned into somewhat annoyed yet neutral. „To get to know you, of course.“ „Why?“ Wrong question, again. You closwd your eyes for a second but frankly, you didn’t wanna seem weird so you just shook your head. „I mean, what do you want to know?“ The boy stared for a bit too long at your eyes, focusing on them, and finally said. „Let’s start with the simple things. Why the fuck are you so nervous?“ You blushed, and defensively crossed your arms. „I’m not.“ Derek seemed amused. „Second, why are you lying to me?“ You frowned. „About what?“ „About being nervous, of course. What else could it be?“ You pressed your lips together and glared at the extremely hot guy sitting right in front of y- You pressed your lips together and gave Derek a cold look. „Because, why would I admit that I’m nervous?“ Derek tilted his head a bit, raising his eyebrows. „That’s actually a good point.“ You grinned, feeling a bit flattered, but you kept your guard up. „Sure is. So, what is it so interesring about me that you wanna know?“

  
Derek’s POV  


This was the fourth time this week he was here, and it was only Wednesday. He had to admit that the coffee was actually amazing, especially the Colombia blend. But the coffee wasn’t even the best part – he got to see (Y/n) in her natural habitat, studying, talking to that barista guy, enjoying her americano. But this time was a big step forward towards winning your heart, considering the fact that you had just taken a seat at his table, bringing not one, but two americanos. One for both of you. He heard your heartbeat, possibly around 140bpm, and he could smell your anxiety. He felt a little bit sorry, but he was satisfied with the fact that you were nervous around him. And when you accused him of stalking you, he had to hold back the wide smile that was incoming – it meant that you had noticed his attempts to get a chance to talk to you. He patiently observed you as you two talked, noticing every little thing. The way you stared at his lips – or jaw, from what he could tell, the way you scratched your neck everytime your heartbeat would go up a little, the way you smiled, the expression you made when you thought you had said the wrong thing, the scent of, what was it? Vanilla and peonies perhaps? With a hint of sadness and nervousness and uncomfort. He wanted to ask you about the sadness, nervousness, and uncomfort thing, but he knew that it would be considered super weird among the humans.

„Vanilla and some flowers, right?“ he said, confidently, as he watched you get all flustered, pushing your hair back. „Thosd are my favorites,“ you said, a small smile appearing on your face. „Or were, I guess. I don’t really care now, I’m just used to it, you know.“ Derek felt the tone of darkness in your voice, which intrigued him even more. „Were? What, do you no longer like vanilla and peonies?“, he raised a brow. „Oh. You even recognize the flowers.“ You laughed, and he blushed. „Yeah, my sister’s favorites. Anyway, you didn’t answer my question.“ He continued. „Well, it’s not that I don’t like it anymore, it’s just that I don’t care. There are more important things now,“ your voice slowly faded, but you noticed it so you went back to your normal voice, „Such as... School, you know. I really need good grades.“ He heard her heart skipping a beat, so he stared at her blankly. „Your GPA is 4.2.“ You looked away for a split second, „Well, it’s gotta stay that way somehow, right? Algebra isn’t gonna just magically pop into my brain when the test comes.“ 

Derek knew she was lying, or at least not telling everything, but he didn’t push it – this was the first time they actually talked, he was considerate enough not to cross any boundries. „Reasonable. And, frankly, respectable.“ He smiled. But unfortunately, as he payed attention to your every movement, your heartbeat, voice, scent, breathing, even the frequency of your blinks, he forgot to pay attention to himself. „Dude. Dude, you’re freaking me out. Derek. How the fuck-“, you whispered, your eyes wide open as you stared at his. „Dude. You’re a what?“ His muscles tensed for a moment, wondering what the hell you were talking about. „A werewolf? Another kind of supernatural creature? A freaking vampire? Are those even real?“ „What?“ his heart skipped a beat. „Dude, I know about the supernatural in Beacon Hills, don’t lie. It’s just that your eyes are glowing red instead of yellow. That’s freaky.“ You said, your heart still pounding from shock. „Oh, you do? I mean. It’s the- alpha thing. Our eyes are red. It’s the betas with the yellow eyes- How on Earth do you know about us?“ You let out a small laugh. „Grams told me. She’s supernatural too, I still don’t know what she is. But when I was little she would take me to the roof of her house in the woods, and we would look at human-like creatures just running around. And she would tell me stories, and we would protect ourselves with mountain ash. But she told me not to talk about it – it’s what’s gotten her into Eichen once – apparently almost everyone is oblivious and apparently almost everyone thinks there’s shitton of mountain lions here, in Beacon hills.“ You laughed. „Damn, now it makes sense. I thought you were a drug dealer or something, you’ve always been shady.“ Derek stared at you, completely unamused with the fact that you thought he was a drug dealer, but you continued. „I was even gonna ask you to get me some Klonopin or something.“ She continued laughing, until Derek told her to stop. „It’s not funny. You can’t tell anyone. And also, don’t take Klonopin. That shit’s addictive.“

  
Your POV  


„That shit’s addictive.“ Derek said, matter-of-factly. No shit, you thought, feeling kinda awkward about the whole drug dealer thing. Derek Hale, THE Derek Hale, was an alpha werewolf. You wondered how you never noticed it before, but now you were kinda relieved but also disappointed. You finally knew why he was always acting so shady – not because of some illegal activities but because of his werewolf nature. But you were also disappointed, you really were hoping he could hook you up with some chill pills. „So. An alpha. Cool.“ You muttered, staring at his eyes that were normal again. ,,So have you been stalking me because you felt pity for me and wanted to turn me into one of your betas? If so, no t gonnna happen. I ain’t letting you do that“ you said, hoping for a negative answer. „Of course not.“ He said in a deep voice. „You just seem really interesting. I wanted to get to know you. And frankly, this whole you-knowing-about-werewolves thing is making it much easier, you know?“ he grinned.

It made you feel uncomfortable, not the smile, but the fact that you remembered he could hear your heartbeat and all. The thought of being an open book in front of a total stranger made your stomach sick, and you felt like a grape in a bowl of plums. The analogy, you thought, perfectly described the situation, Derek being the plums and you being the grape. Small, inferior. Easily crushed. You nervously checked the time, and, well aware he would know that you’re lying, you told him you had to go. „Coffee’s on me.“ You said softly, trying not to make things more awkward. „See you at school, tomorrow.“ You winked, while getting up. „Don’t stalk me until then.“ Both of you held back a laughter, and he nodded, unverbally promising that he wouldn’t.


	2. Cora's thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cora notices something is up with Derek. Scott and his friends catch Derek's scent on you.

Your POV  


You woke up to the sound of raindrops hitting your window, a few minutes before your alarm would go off. The memory of yesterday afternoon now seemed like a dream, you thought. Was it a date? You couldn’t tell. So, while taking of your pajamas and walking into the bathroom, you decides to treat the memory like a dream – there was absolutely no chance something of the sort would happen again, so why cling onto something not real? 

  


The cold water running down your body made your heart beat a little faster, and your brain work a little better. You remembered the biology lesson on human metabolism – the closer you were to hypothermia, the faster your metabolism was. And frankly, you didn’t really mind anything that would speed up your metabolism. You tried remembering all thr facts you knew about cold showers. Vasoconstriction – your blood pressure was increasing. Increased focus, potential hypervigilance. Closing of the pores – not like clogging, just like... making them less visible. You wondered about the last one – it’s not like your pores were ever so visible that you needed to hide them with cold water. But whatever, you thought, the metabolism thing was enough. You walked out the shower and put on some underwear, before turning to the mirror. The person you saw was not who you wanted to see – her breasts were possibly a bit too big, thighs were almost touching, and her stomach seemed soft. So soft. Like a pillow or something. A marshmellow. A plushi- you immediately stopped your thoughts as soon as you recognized the toxicity of them. „Beautiful,“ you whispered to yourself, not quite – no, not at all believing it, but you did remember the psychology classes and the whole positive affirmations thing and its effect on the brain. You wrapped a soft („Ha! Soft!“, you laughed) towel around your – soft, you thought again – body, and left the bathroom. And even though your shower was super cold, your room still seemed much colder than the bathroom. 

  


A pair of fishnets, mustard boots, black skirt and a shirt that matched the color of your boots seemed like a pretty good outfit – the weather didn’t bother you. You put on a leather jacket – just in case – there was absolutely no time for you to get a cold. You braided your still-kinda-wet hair into two tight boxer braids, and put on a necklace with an interesting pendant your grandma gave to you when you were nine. „Don’t you dare skip breakfast,“ your mother yelled from the kitchen, in a cheery voice. You sighed and walked downstairs, where she was waiting for you with a cup of black coffee and some blueberry pancakes. Well, pancakes. And a bowl of blueberries on the side. Your mother was never a good cook, but she was trying so hard, and you appreciated it. You ate a pancake and a couple of blueberries, grabbed your backpack, kissed your mom on the cheek and left the house. The thought of Derek Hale finding you interesting still bothered you, there was something about that whole thing that didn’t quite fit, and you couldn’t help but wonder if he had some malicious intentions.

  
Derek’s POV  


It was a Wednesday, which meant Derek could skip the first period. It was history, and he already had enough credits to not have to show up to every class. His sister, Cora, on the other hand, never bothered with being on time for the first period. In fact, she would barely even show up most of the time. Both Derek and Laura, and their uncle Peter completely disapproved her utter disinterest in school, but there wasn’t much they could do about it. And it wasn’t as if she was lazy or something, Derek noted as he was watching over his little sister, who was adjusting her ponytail, she just enjoyed her wolf nature more than the rest of them. „C, you’re gonna be late.“ – Derek said in a Big Bro voice, knowing very well she didn’t care. „Yeah. I’m not going. I’m gonna go for a run. Wanna join me?“ the young girl looked at all three of them. Peter pretended not to notice, Laura was more than just annoyed – she was Silent Angry, as Derek called it, and Derek, well, he had time. „Sure. Just let me grab my sneakers.“ – he sighed. And as he was tying his shoes, the little sister was getting impatient. „You better hurry or I’ll go without you.“ Derek rolled his eyes, and before he knew it, Cora started running away into the woods. It wasn’t as if Derek couldn’t keep up with her, he was an alpha anyway. So in a few seconds, the two siblings were running side by side.

  


Somewhere along the way, Derek decided to skip the school as well. He noticed Cora was getting slightly tired, so he offered to take a break. The two of them sat down, facing each other. Derek noticed his sister’s bizzarely fast heart rate, so he didn’t question her decision to use a tree filled with ants as something to lean onto. „So, Der, what’s up with you lately?“ the girl asked, too busy removing an ant from her shoulder to make an eye contact. „You smell like-“ Derek stopped her before she finished the sentence. „Don’t say it.“ „Shut up.“ Cora laughed, „So, do I know her?“ Derek sighed, raising his eyebrows at his sister, and nodded. „I guess. You two have algebra together.“, he stated, „But it’s not like I would expect you to know, considering that you’re basically never actually at school.“ He teased, as he watched Cora’s eyes become golden-yellow, a warning sign for him to stop. „Is it Lydia Martin? Or that coyote girl? It’s the coyote girl, isn’t it?“ she continued. Derek shook his head. „Come on, tell me.“ But he didn’t really say anything, he just grinned. Cora’s expression was confused for a second, but after less than a second her eyes widened and her hand covered her mouth. „No way. She’s a hunter, for fucks sake-“ Derek sighed, already getting impatient – „It’s not Allison.“ Cora tilted her head, staring into the tree behind Derek, and the silence lasted for much longer than Derek could possibly imagine, considering Cora’s inability to keep her mouth shut when she wanted to know something. He stared at the girl, all sweaty and with stray hairs sticking out from her ponytail, and listened to her, again normal, heartbeat. But her heart suddenly skipped a beat, and her eyes were fixated to Derek’s. „No. No, no, no, no, no. No. Derek. No.“ „What?“ he said defensively. „What’s wrong with her?“ he frowned at his sister, who rolled her eyes. „She’s like, super mundane. And besides, she’s kind of a nobody. And you’re Derek Hale. There’s an entire garrison of girls who want to date you. You can do so much better.“ But Derek ignored her, and he stood up. „Get up. We’re going back home.“ He commanded in a somewhat distant voice, annd started running. His sister struggled to keep up, but Derek wasn’t bothered. She was a werewolf, he thought, running shouldn’t be a problem for her. And if it was a problem, then, well, she had a problem. Neither of them said a word when they got home. It was Peter who was the one to speak up first, asking Derek why he’s not at school. Derek simply growled at him, making it clear that he didn’t want to talk, and then he hit the shower.

  
Your POV  


During lunch, as you were sitting with your not-so-popular friend group in the far left corner of the cafeteria, you noticed the It Squad glaring at you. Scott McCall, who always seemed so nice, Lydia Martin, the mean girl. Allison Argent, was it? She was kind, and really pretty, you thought. Kira, the new girl who somehow found herself a place in the It Squad, Stiles Stilinski, a complete weirdo but actually pretty funny, or so you thought whenever you overheard him talking, Liam Dunbar, a freshman who you also had no idea what he was doing with them, Isaac, the guy who used to be your best friend when you were kids, and Malia Tate, a girl so wild you were absolutely sure she was supernatural. You avoided eye contact with the clique, trying to keep up with your friends, but the feeling of knowing they were all talking about you was so overwhelming you were unable to focus. „I gotta go to the bathroom,“ you said to Kelly, a blonde girl who was one of your best friends, with such amazing style that you sometimes wondered why she wasn’t with The Clique. „I’ll be right back.“ The blonde nodded, and you left your seat and walked out at a fast pace. You heard someone following you, and when you turned around there was no one who particularly stood out – just a crowded hallway, as always. But when you turned back, Scott McCall and Isaac were standing right in front of you. 

  


„Hey Isaac. Scott, right? Were you following me?“ you asked nervously. The boys exchanged looks and then looked back at you, Scott directly into your eyes and Isaac giving you a once-over. „What were you doing with Derek Hale?“ The dark haired guy asked. You didn’t even want to know how he knew about it, so you just shook your jead. „We talked. Why?“ Scott scratched his hair and Isaac stared at him, neither of them knowing how to answer your question. „Look, I’m sure there’s an explanation for all this but honestly, I’m not sure if I want to know.“ You felt a sudden urge to cry – the feeling of having all eyes on you was a bit too much, you were used to being kinda invisible to anyone outside your friend group, and your self confidence was especially low that day. Scott’s expression wasn’t something you could easily read, but Isaac grabbed your hand and gave you an everything-will-be-okay look. You frowned, glancing at his hand holding yours, but you didn’t pull back – it just felt natural. You two did use to be best friends, after all. „Listen, whatever your reasons for questioning me are, I can assure you that there’s nothing to worry about.“ You muttered, heartbeat steady. „We just... talked, that’s all.“ 

  


You left the school early that day, and decided to take a walk in the woods. No, actually, you were hoping you’d run into Derek, so you took the road he was usually taking, and even though it was much longer than the one you used to get home, you enjoyed the walk. As you were getting closer to the coffee shop, you felt someone’s arm around your shoulder. Your muscles tensed, and before you turned to see who – or what, it was, a familiar deep voice said „Today the coffee’s on me.“ Derek Hale. Again. You smiled to yourself, before speaking up. „What happened with the whole no-stalking thing?“ you teased. „Hey, that’s not fair.“ He pouted. „This is my territory, you were basically stalking me.“ It was probably a wolf thingy that you didn’t quite understand so you just let out a small laugh, „I literally have no idea what you just said, but okay.“

  


„So, you skipped school so you could go for a run with your sister?“ you asked, frowning. „Cora?“ Derek nodded. „Ah. The girl hates me, I don’t even know why.“ You mentioned, and you could swear you saw Derek blush. „But honestly, it sounds like something I should do. Running, I mean.“ You laughed, but Derek heard some insecurity in your voice and you knew it, as he wasn’t all that good at keeping a poker face, at least not now when you knew what he was. „I mean,“ he offered, „We could go together. I could- invite Cora. I’m sure you two would get along if you got to know each other.“ „You’re sure.“ – you laughed. „Because you know me so well, right?“ Derek’s eyes narrowed, probably in order to hide his embarrassment, but you enjoyed it. „So, from a coffee date directly to meeting your family? Bold.“ You said, matter-of-factly. „Tomorrow, after school.“ The boy said, putting his hand on your shoulder. „I’ll be expecting you.“ He grinned, revealing his beautiful smile. You stared at the wrinkles forming around his eyes, and the dimple-esque thing on one of his cheeks. But before you could analyze his face a bit more, he left, paying for the coffee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay like I said, this is my first work please please let me know if it's terrible I'm super insecure about this if yall hate it I'll stop. Lots of love, K


End file.
